


Turn the Music Up #1

by WhimsyScotts



Series: Turn the Music Up [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Like seriously sub-15 works for the most popular one, Most of these ships are obscure, Personal Music Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyScotts/pseuds/WhimsyScotts
Summary: I had a list of Pokemon ships and hit 'shuffle' on my phone. Will possibly be expanding certain works if I like them enough of if someone wants me too. Unedited.





	Turn the Music Up #1

Sharpstarshipping - Thorton x Dahlia  
Katy Perry - Wide Awake

Dahlia may not have been the most sensitive person, but she could sense that Thorton was feeling a bit down. He no longer pushed her off of him with quite as much force, and didn’t entertain her antics for quite as long. Was it her? Had she finally pushed him to the brink? Whatever was the problem, it was Dahlia’s job as his friend to find out. She decided that the best way would be to stalk him throughout his day. 

Dahlia started following him at the crack of dawn. Thorton had been up since yesterday, by the way his hair wasn’t hair sprayed to perfection, and how the circles under his eyes had gotten darker. Dahlia noted this in her investigative notebook. He was tinkering with what looked his Vs. Recorder, only with the top torn off. There were sketch designs strewn about his workplace. Thorton didn’t often lose his temper, but he was biting his lip really hard in what Dahlia sensed as frustration.

After Thorton decided to take a break on his invention, Dahlia watched as he walked out of his workplace, heading towards the Battle Factory’s kitchen. He opened the fridge to find nothing but a few condiment bottles and some hot dog buns. Thorton, remembering the party Palmer had thrown here without his permission, decided to go outside and go buy groceries.

Dahlia felt bad. Thorton was probably pretty hungry, and she had helped Palmer break into the Battle Factory and raid the fridge. So when Thorton stepped outside to do his shopping, Dahlia headed back to the Battle Casino.

—

Thorton had just placed his groceries down on the counter when he heard someone knocking frantically on the door. Opening it up, he saw Dahlia holding a container.

“Hi, Thorton!” said Dahila, in a voice that way too bright for Thorton at the moment.

“What do you want, Dahlia?” replied Thorton.

“Weeeeell, remember that party we all threw where everyone ate everything in your fridge?” chirped Dahlia.

Thorton did not remember such a party, but wanting peace and quiet, he said, “Yes, why?”

“Well, I felt kinda bad about that, so I wanted to give you some food to make up for that!” said Dahlia, pushing a chocolate cake to his face.

Thorton was tired, and hungry. He hadn’t eaten anything for a while, and even though the amount of sugar in this could not be healthy, he smiled, took the cake, and said, “Thanks, Dahlia.”

Then he walked away.

Dahlia pulled out a timer from her pocket.

“2 minutes! Yes!” yelled Dahlia, and she fist-pumped the air.

 

Dualrivalshipping - Bianca x Cheren  
Scars to Your Beautiful - Daya

Bianca had known Cheren for a long time.

She had watched this cute little boy grow up into a mature, sexy, adult, and was thrilled when he, red-faced and eyes darting everywhere, had asked her out.

Watching him grow up, however, meant she knew lots of personal details about him. Like how he had stared (drooled) at Elesa on the catwalk, or had his eyes glued to Skyla’s gym battles.

She wasn’t stupid, Cheren loved her. He told her so every day. But sometimes, she took a look in the mirror, and she looked at her baggy clothes and oddly-shaped glasses, and wondered what exactly it was Cheren saw in her. One night, she decided to ask.

“Well, you’re really smart, and sweet to pretty much everyone who comes your way.”

Bianca and Cheren were sitting on a couch at Bianca’s apartment. Bianca smiled, but said, “Cheren, that’s not what I mean. What do you like about me?”

Cheren smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

“For starters, you’re soft and cuddly.” He stuck his nose in her hair. “Your hair is so soft and smells like raspberries-“ he stuck her hands under her shirt and started tickling her, with Bianca trying to faith him off in-between giggles, “-and your glasses are adorable.”

Satisfied, Bianca pulled him into a kiss.

 

Elegantcottonshipping - Lilligant x Whimsicott  
Zedd - Beautiful Now

Princess Lilligant was known to all in her kingdom of Unova as the most beautiful of them all. No Milotic, or Liepard, or Gothoria could stand up to her radiant beauty. She had her pick of suitors from the neighboring kingdoms, and any one of them would have been blessed to have her.

Which is why the poor scullery maid Whimsicott didn’t have a chance.

Ever since she had been brought to the castle as a Cottonee, she had been infatuated with the beautiful Lilligant (a Petlil at the time), in awe of her delicate leaves and therapeutic scent. She knew there was no chance that the princess would like her, but she didn’t care.

Whenever the princess came into a room, she made sure to bow extra deeply, and she cleaned the princess’s favorite tea set with extra care. She helped out the bakers with their sweets for the princess, flying far away to make sure to get the most exotic herbs.

The king and queen were getting a little frustrated with the princess’s ‘mustn’t be to hasty’ attitude to picking a suitor, so the princess called the scullery maid into her quarters and told her she was accepting the Whimsicott’s proposal.

Confused, Whimsicott told her that she’d never made such an offer.

“Alright then, here’s a ring. You’re very short, so just floating down should be fine for you.”

Whimsicott proposed, and Lilligant said yes.

Lilligant grabbed her and presented her to her parents, and told them they were engaged and that she wasn’t going to change her mind. After hastily leading Whimsicott out of there, Lilligant sat down. Poor Whimsicott was very confused, so Lilligant explained with a slight blush.

“I’ve always liked you, Whimsicott. Ever since I was a little girl, I have. I didn’t want to marry any of those princes, and you like me back, right? So, this is gonna be ok… right?”

Whimsicott was still confused, and asked what the kingdom would say.

“Let them talk.” said the princess, picking up her fiancee. “I’m finally with the most beautiful Pokemon in the land, so right now, nothing else means anything to me.”

 

AngelfireShipping - Malva x Diantha  
Kesha - Cannibal

Diantha was an angel, almost literally. Dressed up in a white bikini with soft, white angel’s wings and strappy white-golden heels, she looked like an angel meant to draw men and women to sin.

She certainly drew Malva.

If one were to ask Diantha why she did it, it was for the attention. She was still a young modeler, fresh out of college, and her trainer career hadn’t quite taken off yet. She also loved the attention. This was kinda like… intimate modeling.

When Malva had seen her that day, something had sparked in her. Malta wanted her, and not just out of lust. She saw sunshine in darkness.

The next thing that sparked inside her was bloodlust, bloodlust for everyone unworthy of starting at her. She sought to kill her past clients, and to make sure her angel never wanted for anything, she met her on a photo shoot.

Diantha had dealt with her type before. Well she didn’t know about the murders, but she did know that Malva was entranced by her. They loved her for a month, maybe two, and then before they grew bored, she cut them off and told the club owner to stop letting them in for a time. They usually had deep pockets, and Diantha knew how to reach deep.

Malva asked Diantha out, and in a few weeks asked her to move in with her. Diantha was shocked. She asked Marla if maybe she didn’t think they were moving too fast. After all, she wasn’t used to sustainable relationships. Malva put a finger to her lips, and smiled.

“I think we’ve waited long enough.”


End file.
